Core Narrative 5
Go to the Venti Failure beat of your Macro-Story and come up with a story concept about/ during the event that targets the same demographic as the Monkey Wrench Beat. 18-30 M/W The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? Eli Chapel, a family man who worked in the military. All he wants is to follow the rules and be happy. The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? Protect his family and his livelihood from the impending war. The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? Start a new life on Mars Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? He is cowardly and wants to follow the rules that exist. Although he is thrust into disobeying the rules to say his family. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? The Aliens Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? The humans were not meant to live on Mars so they should not be there, they are not as good as advanced aliens. They shouldn’t steal a home that was not theirs’s to begin with. Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. 1. Priya Chapel, Eli’s wife. 2. Margo Chapel, Eli’s daughter. 3. Amos Ellis, his best friend who is the first to volunteer for everything. Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. 1. The colony where they live. 2. The war ground. Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: Following major attacks from the aliens, the humans are at risk of being eradicated. Every single person who is able bodied and young must fight in this war, but not without pushback. When Eli, a rule follower, is told he most fight, Eli tries everything in his power to not have to, but he can’t escape the inevitable. Medium — With which medium will this story be created? 3 part web series Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? A web series would be extremely useful to our advantage, since we are shooting for a wide range of people: we know that they will have access to view it on theirs phones and laptops. Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? Youtube Red Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? YouTube Red would be a good platform since it is a paid subscription, but we have more freedom on what we can post since it is viewed more as a streaming platform. Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: 1. Origin Story 2. Major Death 3. Character Reveal 4. Anticipated Showdown 5. Storyworld Reveal 6. Other Micro-Story Reveal The additive comprehension to the story is the anticipated showdown and a reveal more into the lives of those living in the community. We get a closer look at what their lives look like after making a dramatic change. Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. 1. One-Off Story Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. 2. Episodic